Spartans
The Spartans are the main characters in the game Double Edged. There are two known Spartan soldiers, one with a red crest another with a black crest, however, when using Nitrome Touchy to play Double Edged, two more Spartans are featured: a white and a green-crested one. Spartans also appear as an unlockable character in Twin Shot 2. Appearance Each Spartan wears armour, which has the same appearance for each Spartan. The only difference is player one has a red crest, while player two has a black one. Game information Double Edged Armament At the start of each level in Double Edged, both Spartans are armed with a sword. If they lose this sword, they are always equipped with a dagger, which they cannot lose. They can only hold one weapon at a time. They can discard any weapon they currently have at any time, except for the dagger, which they can never discard. They will be able to use more stronger weapons throughout the course of the game. Special attack Although the Spartan has a dagger to fight, and can get weapons to fight, there is a special attack the player can use to stun enemies. To use this attack, the players stamina (the green bar) has to be full. To execute the attack, the player has to push down the jump and attack button (< and >) at the same time. The Spartan will then jump up and turn around 360 degrees. Any enemies that get hit by this attack will be injured, and knocked unconscious. This is an easy way to knock enemies unconscious, then injure them while still unconscious. All enemies will be knocked unconscious by this attack, except for bosses who will just take damage. Upon this attacked being used, the player's stamina bar will be depleted. The player will then have to wait for the bar to refill, which can take around thirty seconds. Movement Spartans move at a medium pace, and can jump by pressing the ↑ arrow key. This jump is only a short distance up, and will not make the player move faster up. The player will fall back to the ground upon jumping. Turned to gold or stone The player can be turned to a stone or gold statue in the game Double Edged, by fighting Midas or Medusa respectively. During the battle with King Midas, making contact with Midas will cause him to turn the player to gold. During the battle with Medusa, looking in the direction of Medusa when she reveals her face will cause the player to turn to a stone statue. In both situations, the player is instructed on screen to rapidly press < and >. Doing this repeatedly will free the player from being turned to a statue. The player's health slowly decreases when as a stone or gold statue. These two bosses are the only ones that can turn the player to a statue. When the players are frozen, though, it is hard to discern who is who, because both the players' crests are the same color. As a weapon A possible easter egg can be found in multiplayer mode for Double Edged. During the battle with Midas or Medusa, it is possible to pick up a player who is turned to gold or stone and chuck them at the boss. This does not account for an extra damage to the player, and does not cancel their attempted freedom from there imprisonment as a statue. They cannot break out of a statue while moving. Twist ending Armour Spartan soldiers have standard armour. They have a breastplate, and armor on their legs. They almost have no armor on their arms, except for the small ring of armour around their wrist. They have quite a big helmet, which seems to big for their actual head. They also wear boots that appear to be made of the same material. Twin Shot 2 The Spartan makes a major cameo in Twin Shot 2. Prior to the closure of MochiCoins, when the player purchases Cheats N' Treats, one of the things in it will be the option to have the angel replaced with the Spartan. At the time, this can only happen with the purchase of Cheats N' Treats. When played, the Spartan is only equipped with the bow and arrow. This was probably foretold by the angel cameo in Double Edged. In Double Edged, on level 3-3, an angel appears turned to stone, petrified; leaning to the left with its eyes closed. When MochiCoins was closed, the method of unlocking the Spartan changed to having to obtain 150 coins (a rather small sum, which, was easily collected). SpartanTC2_1.png|The red Spartan as a playable character in Twin Shot 2 SpartanTC2_2.png|The black Spartan as a playable character in Twin Shot 2 Super Stock Take In the background of every level are two spartan helmets on the far left, middle shelf. Spartan_helmets.png|The helmets Other appearances * Touchy skin - A Cuboy appears wearing the helmet of a Spartan. Spartan - Touchy skin.png|The Spartan Cuboy in the Touchy skin Gallery Full_avatar-doubleedged.png|An avatar of a Spartan Category:Double Edged Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Twin Shot series Category:Super Stock Take Category:Male characters